The present invention relates to a floor cleaning equipment and, more particularly, to a floor cleaning machine which can move automatically to clean up dust particles on floors.
Dust particles can often be found on floors in common residential and office buildings. Sweeping by manpower or vacuum cleaner is usually used for cleaning up the dust particles. However, because manpower has to be allocated, it will increase the work burden of personnel or the quantity of personnel. In order to relieve or eliminate the work burden, U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,298 to Turbjorn Aasen discloses a mobile cleaning robot, in which a drive unit is used for random movement, and a Velcro system installed under a top-hat is attached with a cleaning cloth. Thereby, the mobile cleaning robot can be moved on a floor surface for performing random cleaning. Further, the cleaning cloth is soft, so that a small portion of the cleaning cloth bulges because of compression when it is moved to adjoining surfaces (such as walls), and thereby the adjoining surfaces can be cleaned. Furthermore, the top-hat itself can be formed as a vacuum suction unit for sucking up dust on the floor. However, the mobile cleaning robot has the following problems during operation:
1. Corrugations will be formed on the cleaning cloth attached under the top-hat when cleaning is performed. The corrugated cleaning cloth will not be able to lay flatly on the floor surface, and, therefore, the cleaning effect will be reduced.
2. The cleaning cloth sheet can only wipe off the floor during cleaning, and, therefore, dust particles adhered on the floor are difficult to be cleaned up effectively.
3. The cleaning of adjoining surfaces (such as walls or corners) is dependent on the quantity of the cleaning cloth bulges, and therefore the cleaning coverage of the adjoining surfaces is often uneven.